Lightning Strikes
by unfinishedthought
Summary: Basically just added in emotions and alternate ending of Boy Wonder to cure my Foxxay heart. Hope you all enjoy


Cordelia went breathless as she looked to her feet, slowly seeing Misty Day reappear before her eyes. She dropped to the ground and held Misty, cupping her warm cheeks as she knelt beside her. Cordelia felt as if her heart would pound right out of her chest. Her worry of Michael and the Warlocks that stood staring at her had vanished, her only thoughts were of Misty and that she no longer had to endure a lifetime without her. She slowly turned Misty's face towards her, gently stroking her cheeks as she immersed herself in the unique beauty only Misty possessed.

Misty slowly opened her eyes, the wall of tears Cordelia had built came crashing down as soon as she saw Misty wake. She couldn't help but pull her towards her even more, her body ached to feel Misty's. It felt like forever. Misty gripped Cordelia's arm tightly as she helped her to sit upright. They took a moment to gaze into each other's eyes, both taken aback. It was the first time she had seen Cordelia since she had begun her reign as Supreme. Cordelia got chills as she looked into Misty's eyes for the very first time, making her feel as though electricity was shooting through her body.

Cordelia pulled Misty into a tight embrace, bringing Misty out of her thoughts. Misty pulled on Cordelia's shirt, pulling her closer as if she were afraid of what would happen if she let go. Cordelia's hands danced through Misty's hair, wanting to feel every inch of her. Cordelia was still in awe of all the beauty the witch in her arms possessed.

They pulled away slowly, Cordelia's hands were quick to return to Misty's cheeks, stroking them up and down with her thumbs, Misty gripping her hands as they did so. Both of them couldn't help but cry. Being together again had always felt so impossible that the reunion felt like the perfect dream that neither wished to ever be awoken from.

Misty had been so immersed in Cordelia it had taken her a moment to realize the rest of her tribe was there by her side was well. Queenie spoke as Misty's eyes darted back to Cordelia.

"Am I?" Misty spoke quietly, barely able to find the words.

"Yes," Cordelia breathed between tears, "you're back. You're safe."

For a moment they got lost in each other's eyes all over again. Cordelia's fingers danced gently over Misty's lips as she brushed away tears that had trickled down her face.

"Can you stand up?" Cordelia spoke gently, Misty eagerly nodding as the beautiful blonde helped her to her feet. "Okay, come here."

Misty slowly released her grip on Cordelia's one arm as she stood in front of her. Seeing Misty stand before her, Cordelia couldn't help but reach out and stroke her cheek once more, allowing her fingers to graze through Misty's hair as she lowered her hand to her side.

Misty took a moment away from Cordelia to greet Queenie. As she pulled away from Queenie and turned to face Cordelia once more, she noticed the blood that had started dripping from Cordelia's nose. It was as if she could sense the weakness that had overtaken Cordelia body, making her way back to her side, her hands grabbing Cordelia and holding her up safely.

As Michael began to speak to Cordelia, Misty remained focused on the woman she was holding, her hand gripping Cordelia's arm as she did her best to push her energy towards her Supreme. In a flash, Cordelia was dropping to the ground, Misty by her side throughout, her eyes filled with worry and she looked at Cordelia on the floor.

With Myrtle's help, Misty was able to get Cordelia settled. She sat beside her, gently brushing away the blonde strands of hair that lay across her face, tucking them behind her ear.

"Is she going to be okay?" Misty asked Myrtle, the sound of worry overtaking her voice.

"She's stronger than she's ever been now that she has all of her girls." Myrtle replied.

"How long have I been… you know -" Misty trailed off.

"What's important is that you are here with us again. I can't tell you what our poor Delia has gone through to try and bring you back. I don't remember the last time I saw her as happy as she was when she saw you."

"Really?"

"Yes my dear, you were always important to our coven and to its Supreme."

Misty smiled to herself as she listened to Myrtle speak of Cordelia. She had tried the impossible, just to see her again.

Later on, Misty returned from the kitchen after Myrtle had agreed to watch over Cordelia in order for Misty to find something to help Cordelia once she woke up. She carried a warm bowl of soup as she entered the room. She couldn't help but smile as she saw Cordelia resting on the couch, finding herself entranced by the woman's ethereal beauty.

It was as if Cordelia's body could sense Misty's presence. She awoke suddenly as Misty entered the room, sitting up with the help of Myrtle. Cordelia looked at Misty with hungry eyes as she approached the couch, carrying a bowl of soup. Misty smiled as she took a seat beside Cordelia.

"It's not Louisiana mud but it'll have to do." Misty said as she shifted the soup in Cordelia's direction.

"What is it?" Cordelia asked her voice low and sultry.

"Lipton's." Misty answered with a half hearted smile.

Cordelia took hold of the plate and cup but Misty's hand refused to leave. She slowly took a sip, Misty's hand guiding hers as she did. As the warmth filled Cordelia's body she looked into Misty's eyes and smiled. She had never really felt as though seeing again had ever had any purpose, as if her life would have been the same regardless of whether or not she could see; seeing Misty was what finally made Cordelia realize what a true gift her sight was.

"I knew you for such a short time, and I've missed you forever." Cordelia said, her voice breaking as she did.

"You should have left me where I was." Misty replied, her eyes filling with tears as she shook her head.

"What? Why?" Cordelia's heart broke as she asked her these questions. Was she unhappy?

"That man you sent to fetch me," Misty paused, taking in a deep breath, "he gives me the heebie-jeebie's. There's something wrong with him. I'm not educated, but I'm no fool. Evil was speaking to him."

"Maybe he had to negotiate your release from Hell?" Cordelia prompted

"Maybe.And you would know better than me, Miss Cordelia. But I've sensed evil ever since I was a child. I could smell the sweet rot of a decaying soul, but I've never smelled anything quite like him. I don't know how to describe it. To me he wore the perfume of death." Misty shivered as she re-lived Michaels visit to her in hell all over again.

"Delia, what have we done? We've anointed that boy the next Supreme." Myrtle spoke up.

"He will never be the Supreme." Cordelia replied firmly.

"Then why did you give him the test?"

"Because I needed to know how strong he was. I knew there was something dangerous about him, something dark. I wanted to keep him close so we would be ready. Something is coming. I can feel it. Whatever it is Michael Langdon has already given us an advantage. He's brought all my girls back to me for the fight ahead."Cordelia smiled as she finished, looking towards Misty as the words escaped her mouth.

"I can't fight. I've lost my footing, Miss Cordelia." Misty said, her voice breaking as she continued, "I was in Hell for so long, I don't know I don't know where I am anymore."

"You've done enough, Misty." Cordelia insisted as she saw the doubt in Misty. "Yes, you have. You brought us the first proof. Now you need to heal"

Cordelia's heart broke as she looked at misty. She had come back but there was still a part of her missing. She longed to be able to hold her, comfort her in the way she knew they both needed. She gazed at Misty and smiled, tears in her eyes. She took Misty's hands into her own, gripping them tightly, silently promising her to do whatever it takes to help heal her.

Cordelia had found herself feeling up to dinner later on in the evening, her ulterior motive being Misty. Any chance to be around her since she had returned Cordelia absolutely soaked in. She had wanted to do something for her that expressed her love and her understanding of Misty, her mind running over what she knew would make her happiest. There was still a witch missing.

Misty was sure to sit beside Cordelia as the Coven sat around the darkly lit table. Cordelia didn't find herself hungry for much having finished Misty's soup not long before, not to mention the tightness of her stomach as she anxiously awaited her old friends arrival. Her eyes found Misty as she ate and she just couldn't help but smile. She ran her fingers through Misty's hair and enjoyed the sense of peace she felt sitting alongside her. It felt so natural for them. Cordelia did her best not to look right at Misty fearing with even a look she would give everything away.

Heals clicked down the hall as the witch made her way to the dining room, throwing open the doors with a flick of her wrist. Cordelia and Misty turned in their chairs, Misty's eyes staring at the white witch that stood before her and Cordelia's transfixed on Misty, her hand on her knee and her thumb gently brushing back and forth.

"You called the white witch?" Misty asked breathless.

Cordelia couldn't help but giggle as she leaned into Misty, taking her hands into her own. Misty gripped on tightly, overwhelmed by what was happening. Cordelia had gotten Stevie to come for her. She felt like the light she had been missing since being resurrected was coming back brighter than ever. Misty felt absolutely overcome with the feeling of love and warmth.

Stevie's voice graced her ears as she began to sing the familiar tune, Misty completely enthralled with her she she did. Cordelia watched from across the room, not wanting to draw any attention to herself. She could see the glee in Misty's eyes and happiness just radiated off of her, filling the entire room. Misty couldn't help but feel as if this song was chosen for her; for them. Although she had heard the song many times before it felt as if she was hearing it for the first time again, the words striking her to her very core. Misty had become so entranced by Stevie she hadn't even noticed Cordelia slip away.

By the time Cordelia returned to the dimly lit room, Stevie had finished her soulful tune and had retired for the night, leaving the room empty except for the Supreme and her swamp witch. Misty sat beside the fireplace, the flames reflecting off her eyes as she found herself lost in her thoughts. Everything was like brand new to her; the fire, the warmth that emitted from it, it made Misty feel at ease. She jumped as she heard the click of Cordelia's heels re-enter the room, Cordelia gave her a comforting smile as she made her way over to Misty. Both of them looked at each other with such happiness; such love. Misty found herself getting lost in Cordelia's brown eyes every time she saw her, she couldn't get over the beauty that simply radiated off of her. It was as if Cordelia could sense what she was thinking, bringing her hand to cup Misty's cheek, tears filling her eyes as she felt Misty's warmth rush through her body.

"I'm so glad you're back." Cordelia said her voice tearful.

"I still don't know why you saved me, I ain't a special witch or nothin'." Misty replied.

"You are special Misty," Cordelia's was raked with emotion, "to all of us."

"I really missed you when I was there Miss Delia, I felt like you were there with me sometimes. I know it sounds crazy -" Misty trailed off.

"I tried to get you back so many times. I never should have forced you into the Seven Wonders, you weren't ready."

"I'm just glad it's you that's the Supreme and it ain't me." Misty joked, helping to make Cordelia laugh, "you're such a great leader, the girls are really lucky to have ya."

"You have me too." Cordelia smiled as she wiped away the tears streaming down her cheek, "I just can't lose you again."

The thought broke the wall of tears Cordelia had been building up, making her come completely undone. Misty took Cordelia's face in her hands, using her thumbs to brush away the tears that couldn't stop falling down Cordelia's face.

"I'm stayin right here, okay?" Misty said firmly.

Cordelia could do nothing but nod as she tried to cease her crying. Misty began to run her fingers gracefully through Cordelia's soft blonde hair. Cordelia could feel herself beginning to relax, closing her eyes and sucking in deep breaths as she tried to calm down. She opened her eyes to see Misty only inches away, looking absolutely lost in Cordelia. They both found themselves slowly inching forward, as if there were another force that was pushing them together; one more powerful than all the doubts and fears the women possessed. They could feel the electricity as their lips finally met, Cordelia's hand slowly finding its way through Misty's hair as Misty remained gently cupping Cordelia's face. The moment had been worth what felt like an eternal wait, it was as if it was destined for them to always find their way back to each other.

As they slowly pulled away from each other, they couldn't up but grin at one another.

"I've missed you forever too Cordelia, but I've loved you even longer." Misty said with a smile.


End file.
